Lara-Rutter Family Christmas 2025
Transcript Eve the Elf on the Shelf Decorating the house for Christmas getting the Christmas tree Writing Letters to Santa Claus Laura: (going through Amazon website store toy catalogs) Dear Santa Claus, my name is Laura and I am 4 years old. I have been a good girl this year. I would be very happy if you bring me the following things on my wish list this year: I would like a Frozen Queen Elsa my size doll, Chuck E Cheese's gift card, a Disney Frozen Ice Castle dollhouse, Disney Frozen Princess Anna doll, LOL surprise toys, Hatchimals collEGGtibles, frozen backpack with hair stuff, Frozen purse, bike, Disney Frozen play set, Frozen singalong microphone, Sven plush, Do you want to build a snowman jewelry box, Frozen Elsa nightgown, play-DOh Disney Frozen magical fountain, frozen charm bracelet, Frozen hair salon, Elsa's musical snow wand, Frozen bed tent, Olaf's frozen adventure musical jewelry box, Frozen deluxe sing along boo box with dual microphone, Frozen Anna hoodie hat, Frozen acoustic guitar (Learn guitar, Frozen Hopper ball (so I can bounce to the moon), Frozen t-shirts, Frozen Elsa and Anna slumber bag, Queen Elsa costume, Disney Frozen books, Frozen coloring book, a Tickle Me Elmo doll (90s, Surprise, TMX, Lol, Tickle Time, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Big Bird, Grover, TMX Cookie Monster, TMX Ernie, & 2017, Dora the Explorer doll, a trip to Disney World, Barbie Dreamhouse, JOJO Siwa just play singing doll, VTech Pull and Sing Puppy, Baby Alive Potty Dance, red Ride On car, Disney doorables, Hatchimals Hatchibabies, my little pony magical school of friendship, Pikmi pops, Num Noms, Giant Giraffe, slide, trike, Cabbage patch kids doll, Disney princess dress up trunk, and most of all...a furReal StarLily magical unicorn with a light-up horn. Don't forget the stuff in your big bag on Christmas Eve or else I won't give your reindeer any carrots or you any milk or cookies. Got it, fatso? Merry Christmas, Laura. (Laura finishes her christmas wish list) Laura: There! All done!! I finished my letter to Santa!!! Christmas Shopping Baking cookies Watching Christmas movies Christmas Eve Dance Party The trap set for Santa Claus Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Day Opening Presents Zoe: "Girls! Come and get your presents!" and Laura run downstairs, then Marie looks in her stocking Marie: "Sweets, lapel pins from Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Fruit, and a....? Andrew, what's this?" holds up a plush of Trafalgar Law from One Piece Andrew: (smug) "Your favorite anime boy, the guy that was popular before he did even anything." Marie: "I like it! My biological parents are okay with Japan, I visited Japan, but here's the problem, when we go to Japan, I have to be careful, I call them so they know I am not being politically defective." opens her presents Marie: "Ooh, A Kim Jong-il portrait, again for the 5th year, Bart doll, Lisa doll, Marge doll, Homer doll, The Simpsons Movie Blu-Ray, Maggie doll, thanks Andrew!" looks in her stocking and only finds coal Laura: "Only coal." also finds a note saying "Laura, Eve the Elf told me you have been a very naughty girl this Christmas.She told me that, you tortured your North Korean sister and disrespected her opinions on my favorite restaurant Chick-fil-A, harassed her parents, hit your step-mommy and daddy, bullied other children in the neighborhood, drew on the walls, got kicked out of preschool, screamed, threw fits and yelled very bad words. Merry Christmas, Santa Claus. P.S., I do not appreciate you calling me 'fatso' or you being so greedy." in cursive Laura: "WHY DID THE Gawk FROM THAT COMMIE COUNTRY GET PRESENTS?! Santa is a poopy-head!" Zoe: "Laura, can you please stop using bad words? Anyway, the reason why she got presents was because you were extremely naughty. You can try getting presents again next year." Danny: "Why don't you just get your mind off the coal and have some Christmas breakfast?" Andrew: "I'm so glad you liked it." Marie: "I love it, I'm gonna treasure them forever!" (Laura throws her coal at the kids who got Christmas kids outside) Christmas Breakfast Playing outside in the snow Marie: Hey Laura. I'm so sorry you didn't get any presents. Laura: Don't rub it in. Marie: Wanna come play outside in the snow with me and Andrew? Laura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I REALLY WANTED EVERY SINGLE TICKLE ME ELMO DOLL, IT WAS MY DREAM, I WANTED FROZEN TOO, ITS RUINED Afternoon (Laura scribbles a picture of Santa Claus' sleigh getting shot down at her desk in her room) Christmas Dinner December 26: After Christmas Sale Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts